the_ireg_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Ichabod
: Uniquian (alias Matthew Ichabod) is the crazed distrustful mystery member of the Irregulars Crew. He is Nathan Black's rival, much to the dismay Leo and Anna. Matthew also partners up with Lucy Pattern when absent from the crew. Overview History Matthew is of British descent, growing up in the United Kingdom, but moving to Liberty City for most of his early to mid 20s. While residing at Liberty, he, sometime in 2008, thanks to a then drug addiction, met Leo Svennson, who, at first, was simply his drug dealer, before becoming his friend and Leo's number one customer, before Matthew decided to quit after a near death experience. As the two bonded, Leo met up with a University student, Anna Karlson, and the two supposedly became very close, until Leo called up Matthew for help concerning Anna, intending to kidnap and enclose her in a small hideout which would later be dubbed "the first Irregular Crew Office", this was because Anna was starting to find out about Matthew and Leo's spare time activities; drug usage, drug dealing, shoplifting and vehicle theft. Leo was determined not to lose who he deemed the love of his life who he cherished, and so he wanted her to "understand". Anna was held in this hideout for almost a week, eventually succumbing to Stockholm syndrome, effectively going mad during her stay, she apparently had a phone call from the hospital, reporting that her parents had died during her stay (this tragic event was later revealed by Matthew to be caused by him, however Anna never finds out). This caused Anna to dedicated herself to her beloved, but in reality sick and deprived boyfriend, Leo. As the three bonded, Leo decided to expand, making Matthew purchase illegal weapons and Anna look for recruits, however to no avail, they had nothing to prove themselves at the time. Matthew, walking home from a long night of failure, came across a prostitute during the night, who he deemed a disgusting excuse for a woman, he killed her, his first direct kill, he was angry, he wanted release, and that's what he gained; release. With this newly found release and almost pleasurable kill, he suggested to Leo that the two with the addition of Anna as the getaway driver commence a hospital robbery; steal medicine and make-way with it, selling to to the highest bidder. The robbery initiated, Leo and Matthew went in with pretty much no problem at first, Leo went for the medicine while Matthew kept an eye on the patients and nurses, however after the police arrived, Matthew began to threaten most of the hostages, before being shot by a lucky shooter, causing Matthew to lose it, shooting most of the hostages. As Leo came back, he looked at the bodies, clearly disturbed, but willing to get out regardless, he and Matthew called Anna, who arrived with the getaway vehicle, the three make their escape. Unfortunately, as the three do so, Matthew is shot once more in the arm and breaks his leg after the car collides with another, by the end he is crawling, almost killed; another death experience, Leo and Anna are mostly unharmed, however Anna soon after is knocked out, but hidden by Leo, who then takes Matthew to a secluded area, leaving Anna behind in the hidden getaway car, the two hide out for as long as possible, before the choice of waiting is no longer an option, considering Matthew was bleeding out. For the time being, Matthew was bedridden, luckily the shots he took went right through, causing little to no internal bleeding, however his leg was still broken, and Anna had a severe concussion, it was up to Leo to sell the drugs stolen and get as much out of it as possible; money and a reputation. The choice to stay in Liberty City and this point would prove pointless, the three had to get out as soon as possible. It is unclear what happened to them after this point, the next four and a half years are a mystery, however, during the time is can be assumed the three slowly but surely made a name for themselves, however still remaining off the map, the next time Matthew is known to commit a crime is in the city of San Andreas in 2012, here he still remains loyal to Leo, who is now a highly experienced business man, with the addition of Anna, a now twisted, confused and hysteric, but loyal member of the now named Irregulars Crew. Personality Matthew is described by Nathan Black as a "ticking time bomb", he is incredibly violent, vengeful, homicidal, suicidal, unpredictable and sadistic when opposed by anybody, even his friends. He is however, good with directions, stealth and can even be serious, smart and loyal, but can also become hypocritical to these attributes, acting that of a child and being incredibly immature, untrustworthy and noticeable during missions that would otherwise require a completely opposite type of criminal. The biggest reason for his sudden and sporadic change in behavior could be evident of split personalities, which could either consist of friendly, well spoken, helpful and trusted, to suddenly somebody who sabotages his own friends just for fun, child like, speaking in a ridiculous manner and being incredibly disloyal, destructive and rude. Matthew, originating from England, is noticeably very wary, embarrassed and overall self conscious about speaking in his native accent, attempting to hide it anyway he can, and when questioned about why he does, simply shrugs it off. Although extremely rare and not usually something he shows, is his suicidal tendencies, his regrets and concern for himself, Matthew, on small occasions, admits to thinking of himself as uncontrollable and trapped inside his head and unable to properly control his own actions, feelings and emotions, and may have possibly attempted to kill himself on multiple occasions, if not by the police, explosions or other simple methods, but by his own friends, who he sometimes wishes would just end him. Relationships Matthew's closest friends consist of members from the Irregulars Crew; Nathan Black, Leo Svennson and Anna Karlsson, with the added additions of Linda Smith and Lucy Pattern. To him, they are all like family, however despite that, he acts against them, sometimes for his own self gain, amusement or even but rarely money. Notes * Matthew is British, as evident by his accent, he was born in the United Kingdom and moved to Los Santos at an undisclosed age. * His favorite weapon is the Special Carbine, which he has topped off with many attachments; a scope, silencer, drum magazine, grip, flashlight and platinum tint. * His most used and most notable vehicle since the early days of the Irregulars is the Regina, however the Regina he uses is that of a replacement, with the first being owned by Nathan Black, until it was given/stolen to or by Matthew, who destroyed it mid-way through the heists, only to replace it later on, with some parts being used from the destroyed initial vehicle to manufacture the second. * For some reason, Agent 14, a man who disclosed information for the first few heists, is his favorite boss, who he deems attractive, funny and somebody he'd work with more, which gives off signs of a questionable sexuality. * Although incredibly uncertain, it appears that after cross referencing his surname Ichabod on ''YourDeadFamily.com, ''it is shown that Matthew may have had a relative on his mother's side who, as a youngster in 1839, invented the game of baseball by drawing a diamond shaped field and convincing the local townspeople to be a part of the most boring sport on earth. * Matthew never changes his clothes for long, his most worn outfit is what he deems the "hipster" look, which he believes suits him the most. * He has killed over 10,000 people, somehow. * Matthew and Nathan celebrated New Years 2012 together, before the heists and before meeting the rest of the crew, supposedly. Vehicles Matthew isn't big on cars or motor vehicles, however when he does manage to get his hands on one, it's usually of the cheap and run down kind, such as old sedans, for example. Regina His most widely used and most notable is the Regina is a vehicle used by Matthew, being his signature car and his spiritual friend, much to the dismay of his crew. It has become an annoyance to his team, being called slow, unreliable and useless. Matthew treats Regina as if the car was alive, talking to it and defending it when it is called said names above. Gallery bandicam 2016-06-20 02-14-48-395.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-15-19-365.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-47-004.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 04-11-43-197.jpg bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-05-173.jpg|Mugshot #1 bandicam 2016-06-20 02-13-12-255.jpg|Mugshot #2 UniNewProfilePic.jpeg Bandicam 2016-07-31 01-35-42-074.jpg References Category:Characters Category:The Irregulars Category:GTA V